tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Rainbow-less Dash
Ask Rainbow-less Dash is an alternate version of Rainbow Dash. The character is simply the canon Rainbow Dash, only any rainbow-colored bits on her have been changed to grey. Background Information Ask Rainbow-less Dash was created by Wheatley A. on July 1st, 2012. The author of the blog created Rainbow-less Dash to portray his (fake) girlfriend, Sarah M. , who, since birth, has had grey hair, and has been teased and feared by others because of it. The mod chose Rainbow Dash because she's Sarah's favorite pony, and the mod thought that Rainbow Dash's feisty personality portrays Sarah's well. Pre-Reboot Before the reboot of the blog, there'd been one other character co-starring alongside Rainbow-less Dash. This character was the creator's OC, Abstract Spectrum. This was before his girlfriend had come up with her own OC, so the creator shipped Abstract along with RLD, who'd been created to portray Sarah in the first place. 'The Scar (Pre-Reboot)' Before the reboot, the scar on Rainbow-Less Dash's left cheek played an important role in explaining RLD's origin. At first, the creator explained that because the scar was shaped like the mathematic symbol for "pi", that this meant that Rainbow-less Dash was just another result of Pinkamena Diane Pie's doing. However, the scar's shape was later changed to the shape of a simple cut, which, as the creator explained, RLD obtained through getting (nearly) shot by the TF2 Scout's scattergun. 'Scootaloo's Death' Once again, before the reboot, it'd been told in the blog's origin story that Rainbow-less Dash killed Scootaloo by strangling her to death, as a result of her robotics going haywire after being teleported between the GMOD universe and the cartoon universe. 'The Origin Story (in a nutshell)' RLD came from the GMOD universe, and became rainbow-less after a robotic scout shot her near the face with his scattergun, soon after, the robotic scout pounced her, and transformed her into half a robot. In the middle of being robotisized, RLD was rescued, and therefore, was given "60% robotic cosmetics and enhancers". As it turned out, the pellets within the robot scout's scattergun when RLD was shot, were "unusual". This was how Rainbow Dash became Rainbow-less Dash. 'Disconnection From Friends' Because RLD (accidentally) killed Scootaloo, she'd been run out of town and forced into hiding with Abstract, Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy. The rest of her friends, however, found her action unforgivable. Post-Reboot In the process of being rebooted, Abstract explains that he made Rainbow-less Dash into a soft and weak pony, and while they loved eachother, he didn't feel it was right to keep her grounded and away from what she loved most; flying freely. Thus, Abstract left the blog, and RLD's story was reset, her personality changing into what the creator claims as "what it should've been all along", A.K.A. canon Dash's personality. Neither Abstract nor Rainbow-less Dash remember eachother, or anything they did together before the reboot. The creator claims that "he didn't want RLD and Abstract to portray the relationship between (him) and (his girlfriend). 'What happened to Abstract?' In the process of the reboot, Abstract was teleported to his own blog, along with 2 other characters that the original creator of RLD created, Poni Shood, and Sapphire Storm. 'The Scar (Post-Reboot)' After the reboot, it was still a mystery of how RLD got her scar, and how she became rainbow-less. It was later removed from RLD completely, the creator claiming that he "didn't know where to go with it". 'The Origin Story' The origin story for the post-reboot version of RLD has not yet been told, and therefore, how RLD became to be still remains a mystery. 'Scootaloo Isn't Dead!' After the reboot, RLD rescued scootaloo from suffication within poisonous "red clouds". Since then, Rainbow-less Dash has been teaching Scootaloo the proper way to fly, just as elegantly and awesomely as Rainbow-less herself does. 'Friendship Really IS Magic!' Rainbow-less Dash's friends, or in other words, the other 5 of the "Mane 6", do not vilify nor exile Rainbow Dash as their friend, since Rainbow-less Dash has done nothing wrong, like killing any small orange fillies.